A bout de souffle
by ManonR
Summary: Pansy a un étrange sentiment. Comme si Ginny avait menti. D'ailleurs cette sensation s'agrandit pour finalement la persuader : Ginny se trompe. Mais parfois, l'erreur peut être fatale. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous, voici un one shot Ginny-Pansy que j'ai écris pendant mes révisions de bac (je retourne bosser...). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je précise que les pensées de Ginny ne sont pas les miennes, elle apparaît légèrement homophobe mais ce n'est absolument pas mon cas (ceux qui me connaissent le savent bien).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans la pénombre des cachots, les sanglots d'une belle Serpentard retentissent.

Pansy Parkinson pleure comme jamais elle n'a jamais versé de larmes. Les perles salées coulent sur ses joues rougies, traçant ça et là, des filaments noirs de son maquillage désormais ruiné. Elle est belle, incroyablement attirante dans son désespoir.

Son cœur est brisé. Sa respiration saccadée montre la difficulté qu'elle a pour faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons. Ses épaules se secouent au rythme de ses pleurs et ses cheveux emmêlés retombent en cascade devant son visage. Ses yeux bleutés reflètent de mille feux comme des diamants, malgré leur rougeur.

Elle ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine qu'on aurait piétinée. Pansy Parkinson est détruite.

"Tout est fini..."

Elle admet. Sa voix se brise dans ses dernières paroles, sa gorge laissant l'air s'engouffrer. Elle respire. Le poignard de son passé lui transperce les entrailles, elle a mal. Alors elle pleure, encore, pour oublier. Elle tremble, mais elle a chaud.

Pansy est irraisonnable. Son cœur et son corps se sont divisés, ils se s'accordent plus. Les battements indispensables se font plus rares, elle croit mourir.

Pansy a froid.

* * *

Ginny a perdu la tête. Ses larmes ont suffisamment coulées, seul son malheur persiste. Elle avale d'un trait le liquide orangé qu'elle vient de verser dans son verre et reprend ses lamentations.

Elle essaye de remettre en ordre ses pensées. Mais comment conserver des certitudes quand son monde s'est écroulé ?

Pansy est amoureuse d'elle. L'ensemble de ses malheurs en une phrase.

Pansy Parkinson est amoureuse de Ginevra Weasley.

"Mais merde, c'est pas censé arriver ce genre de choses !"

Ginny secoue la tête. L'homosexualité, ça existe, mais pas dans sa vie, pas pour elle! Ginny est persuadée d'aimer les hommes. Elle se sent "normale", elle veut un mariage et des enfants. Enfin, elle suppose. Ginny soutient que briser le cœur de Pansy était la seule solution.

"Je n'avais pas le choix" répète t-elle.

Ginny est douée pour mentir.

* * *

Les murs en pierre des cachots refroidissent l'atmosphère déjà glaciale. Pansy est réfugiée dans les escaliers, s'écrasant contre les parois grisâtres.

Pour ne pas sombrer, elle se souvient des jours où elle riait encore. Ou elles riaient ensemble.

_Pansy et Ginny ont grandi comme des sœurs. Bien avant la guerre, à l'âge où le sang n'avait pas d'importance, Molly se joignait agréablement aux autres familles de sorciers._

_Les deux fillettes, à peine âgées de 8 ans, courent dans les prés. Pieds nus, leurs robes blanches se mêlant à l'herbe verdoyante, elles rient. Insouciance._

_Pansy a une idée. Elle s'assoit au pied d'un immense chêne et invite Ginny à se positionner à ses côtés. Avec ses quelques pouvoirs magiques naissants, elle arrive à faire apparaître une paire de ciseaux. Elle attrape une belle boucle brune de sa chevelure et la coupe brutalement. Ginny a un hoquet de surprise._

_"Pansy, tes cheveux! Tu es dingue!"_

_"T'inquiète Gin, approche"_

_Peu rassurée, la cadette s'assoit devant elle. Pansy peut sentir l'odeur de cerise qui se dégage de la jolie rousse. L'aînée choisit une mèche rougeoyante et la coupe également._

_Peinée, Ginny est au bord des larmes._

_"Mes cheveux..."_

_Pansy lui adresse un sourire avant de réaliser son sortilège. Les deux mèches se soulèvent et les cheveux se mélangent. Les deux couleurs forment ainsi une unique mèche cuivrée, très belle._

_Leur création s'envole pour aller s'enrouler autour d'une branche, tel un serpent._

_"Voila, maintenant on est liées, comme nos cheveux !"_

_Ginny sourit et ajoute, d'une voix enfantine._

_"À tout jamais"_

* * *

Ginny pleure à nouveau, mais en silence cette fois. Les souvenirs de leur enfance lui reviennent en mémoire. Les après midis d'été, les histoires du grand père de Pansy près de la cheminée en hiver, et leurs premiers déboires d'adolescentes.

_"Pansy, comment on embrasse ?"_

_"Pansy, à quel âge on tombe amoureuse ?"_

_"Pansy, pourquoi tu pleures ?"_

Ginny rêve à ses souvenirs sucrés. Soudain, elle se rappelle. Pansy était toujours à ses côtés.

_Ginny pleure, seule dans les toilettes. Enfin, en compagnie de Mimi Geignarde qui rigole de sa détresse. Des pas précipités se font entendre, suivis d'une voix douce._

_"Ginny. Ouvre moi."_

_La rousse s'exécute, elle ne refuse jamais rien a Pansy. Instinctivement, elle se blottit contre cette dernière._

_"C'est Dean ?"_

_Même sans réponse, Pansy le sait. C'est toujours Dean._

_Tremblante, Ginny prend la parole._

_"Il m'a largué. Je voulais être une princesse, et maintenant l'école me traite de trainée."_

_Mieux que des mots, Pansy sait quoi faire. Elle attrape sa baguette et d'une main lance un sortilège informulé pour faire apparaître des marguerites tressées entre elles. Une couronne de fleurs._

_Elle dépose doucement le diadème blanc sur la chevelure de feu et chuchote à demi mot._

_"Pour que tu sois toujours une reine."_

* * *

Pansy a un étrange sentiment. Comme si Ginny avait menti. D'ailleurs cette sensation s'agrandit pour finalement la persuader : Ginny se trompe.

Mais comment s'en rendra t-elle compte ?

* * *

Ginny a trop bu. Elle est avachie sur le fauteuil, quand une blondinette arrive.

Sa présence la dérange, elle aimerait être seule.

"Pourquoi bois-tu ?"

"Pour m'inventer un monde."

Ginny ne se rend même pas compte d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Mais c'est Luna, et personne ne ment à Luna.

"Il y a un autre moyen, tu sais."

Un autre moyen ? Ginny a très envie de savoir, elle n'aime pas boire ce liquide puant pour oublier ses erreurs. Et elle déteste encore plus la sensation de malaise le lendemain.

Elle interroge Luna du regard.

"Tombe amoureuse."

Ginny réalise. Elle ne peut pas tombée amoureuse, puisqu'elle aime déjà. Luna le sait. Ginny, elle même, le sait depuis bien longtemps.

Mais elle ne voudra jamais l'avouer.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'hésite à faire une suite, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous, finalement j'ai écrit une suite. Alors par contre, ça n'a rien à voir avec le style du premier chapitre. C'est beaucoup plus sombre, plus centré sur Pansy aussi. J'ai d'ailleurs changé le rating, je l'ai passé en T. Je répète aussi : Ginny est homophobe mais CE N'EST PAS MON CAS. C'est son personnage que j'ai caractérisé ainsi pour montrer que malheureusement, l'homosexualité persiste dans notre société. J'explique rapidement l'idée de ma fiction: une fois j'ai lu que beaucoup d'homophobes étaient en réalité homosexuels mais qu'ils avaient peur de se l'avouer donc ils rejetaient l'idée. Eh bien, c'est exactement le cas de Ginny ici._

_Aussi, les phrases en italique ET guillemets viennent (comme le titre de cette fiction) de la chanson A bout de Souffle de Saez._

_Sinon, je ne possède rien, évidemment. Et il y aura encore un chapitre, j'ai déjà la fin en tête. Il devrait arriver dans la semaine._

* * *

Pansy divaguait à travers les couloirs, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle cherchait une solution.

Elle n'avait pas vu Ginny depuis des jours, depuis leur altercation en fait.

Une amitié de plusieurs années qui avait dérapée en deux minutes. Ginny n'avait pas supporté la responsabilité de l'amour de Pansy. Mais cette dernière ne pouvait plus garder ses sentiments dans l'ombre, c'était trop lourd, trop dur, trop puissant.

Son cœur avait cru lâché quand Ginny l'avait repoussé avec une violence qui lui était inconnue, et des paroles crues qui l'avaient brisée.

- Les filles n'aiment pas les filles, Pansy ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme les autres ? Deviens normale !

Son cœur avait été broyé en quelques phrases. Avant de lui annoncer son amour, elle avait envisagé toutes les possibilités de rejet de la part de Ginny mais jamais elle n'avait émit l'hypothèse que celle-ci serait homophobe. Pas Ginny, pas _sa_ Ginny.

Ses pas incertains l'avaient menés devant la salle commune des Gryffondors. Une simple habitude. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand des éclats de voix retentirent. Elle se cacha derrière une statue et attendit.

- Mais enfin Ginny, tu l'aimes ! Ça crève les yeux.

La voix de Potter. Pansy n'avait jamais été proche du brun si célèbre, elle aurait même plutôt tendance à le détester mais ses paroles retinrent son attention. Alors comme ça, il était au courant.

- Harry, je ne l'aime pas. Je suis hétéro, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Pansy était ma meilleure amie, mais maintenant que je sais qu'elle est différente, je ne l'approcherai plus.

Si Pansy avait mal avant, ce n'était rien comparé à la souffrance qui l'a tiraillait après la tirade de Ginny. Sa respiration haletait, sa tête la martelait, et ses muscles semblaient engourdis. Elle voulait partir, elle voulait mourir. L'emploi du passé pour sa condition de meilleure amie l'avait poignardé.

Elle était différente. Une paria de la société. Comme les hybrides, comme les étrangers, elle devenait marginale.

Ginny venait de signer sa descente aux Enfers.

Elle patiente encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les deux Gryffondors disparaissent dans leur salle commune, puis elle s'autorise enfin à fondre en larmes.

Comme un fantôme, elle traverse les allées, des perles de détresse roulant sur ses joues blanches. Ce n'est que le lendemain, qu'elle parvient à se rappeler vaguement des événements, comme des souvenirs lointains. Ses pensées sont confuses, elle fait un effort considérable pour se rappeler comment elle a atterri dans son lit.

À peine debout, elle vacille. Elle décide de sauter le déjeuner, elle n'a pas le courage d'affronter les regards des autres, surtout pas _son_ regard.

Elle dénigre le miroir de la salle de bains, refusant de contempler le désastre de son chagrin et se dirige vers son placard. Bien enfouie sous un tas de vêtements, elle retrouve la bouteille de vodka qu'elle cache depuis des semaines.

Une simple bouteille qu'elle a acheté avec Ginny à Pré-au-Lard en vue de leurs futures soirées. Soirées qui n'auront jamais lieu.

Avec un soupir, elle pose la bouteille sur le carrelage et verrouille la porte. Elle s'écroule plus qu'elle ne s'assoit contre la baignoire et entreprend d'ouvrir le précieux liquide. Elle boit. Beaucoup. Malgré le goût désagréable qui brûle dans sa gorge, elle continue à boire.

Le reste n'est que souvenir.

Des voix, des cris. Rogue qui la réprimande, furieux. Un mal de tête atroce. Puis la réalité, brutale, violente.

Son mal de cœur revient, et Pansy est à peu près sûre que ce n'est pas à cause de sa gueule de bois. Les jours passent. Inlassablement, les sensations se répètent. L'alcool, qu'elle arrive toujours à se procurer. La faim qui la ronge.

Noël arrive, comme un détail qu'on n'aurait pas remarquer. Les parents de Pansy pleurent.

1m75. Mais des épaules voûtées comme une vieille femme.

46 kilos. Des os qui pointent.

Des cernes.

Des tremblements.

Des traces de piqûres.

Pansy est défigurée, détruite par l'amour, par la haine, par la drogue qui circule dans ses veines.

Comme cadeau de Noël, Pansy voudrait s'en sortir.

La rentrée. La déchéance se répète mais avec plus de violence. Pansy sèche les cours. Pansy est toujours alcoolisée. Quand elle n'a pas assez bu pour être ivre, elle s'est piquée pour être défoncée.

_« Sans doute tu seras ma mort, j'espère que tu seras encore... à bout de souffle »_

* * *

Ginny souffre. Inversion du mutisme de Pansy, elle hurle. Elle rage, elle crie, elle détruit tout. Elle n'accepte pas. Pansy n'a pas le droit de la briser, de se briser.

Mais Ginny est aveugle. La colère la maintient en vie.

Après une soirée des Gryffondors où Ginny s'est soulée au possible, pour oublier l'espace de quelques heures la souffrance qui la déchire, elle s'écroule sur son lit.

_Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. J'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine, brutalement, pour me tuer. Mais la sensation que je ressens lorsque ses lèvres entrent en contact avec les miennes est bien plus intense. Un léger goût de vanille m'envahit et la douceur de sa bouche contraste avec la violence des battements de mon cœur. _

_Ses cheveux chatouillent mon cou mais je n'y prête pas attention, seul son regard m'hypnotise. Ses pupilles bleues, légèrement dilatées par l'excitation me fixent sans hésitation. Je sens son souffle contre moi, et mon désir confirme mes soupçons. Je l'aime._

_Je l'aime comme on peut aimer à 17 ans, avec force et rage. Avec envie et violence. Je l'aime, prête à m'étouffer et à m'arracher le cœur pour son amour. Pour son regard brûlant sur mon corps frémissant._

_Mes lèvres se perdent dans ses baisers et ses mains commencent une danse inconnue pour moi, jusqu'ici. Et c'est haletante que je la supplie, que j'hurle son nom. Mes ongles s'ancrent dans sa peau hâlée et je crois mourir. _

_Pansy..._

« Pansy »

Le réveil est brutal. Ginny se masse les tempes, choquée par son rêve. Toute cette histoire la perturbe ! C'est faux ! Elle ne peut pas vouloir « ça » avec... une fille ! Et encore, moins avec Pansy Parkinson qui est sa meilleure amie...enfin son ex-meilleure amie.

Ginny se lève, énervée. Vu son cauchemars -elle ne peut pas considérer ce truc comme un rêve- la journée risque d'être mauvaise.

Durant le cours de métamorphose, elle se rend compte que Pansy est absente. Une fois de plus, elle n'a pas dû se réveiller. Il paraîtrait qu'elle est devenue une alcoolique totalement névrosée et que plusieurs substances illicites circuleraient dans son corps.

Elle fait vraiment tout pour se rendre intéressante !

* * *

Le sablier voit les semaines s'écouler comme un mirage. Pansy n'a plus conscience du temps, de la nuit ou du jour. Seules les ténèbres l'enveloppent. S'en sortir est devenue une utopie, un luxe qu'elle ne parvient pas à s'offrir.

Dans ses fantasmes, elle voit Ginny tournoyer. Elle est belle dans sa robe blanche, pivotant sur elle-même, rieuse et insouciante. Mais dans un envol, comme une plume aspirée par le vent, elle s'éloigne toujours quand l'heure du réveil approche.

Les rêves se dispersent, de plus en plus rares. Les professeurs ont cessé de la coller, Dumbledore ne la convoque plus dans son bureau. Comme de simples spectateurs, ils assistent à sa chute.

Pansy se noie dans son chagrin, perdant ses dernières lucidités.

Les vacances de Pâques arrivent. Le soleil ne réchauffe pas sa peau, son âme est gelée. Bien plus qu'un chagrin d'amour, Pansy vit un traumatisme de cruauté. Enfermée dans sa chambre, cloîtrée sous sa couette, elle attend que les heures passent. Ce matin, elle est presque clairvoyante. Pas de drogue, pas d'alcool. L'espace de quelques heures, elle s'interdit son nuage brumeux qui lui permet d'oublier. Ce matin, elle décide d'affronter la souffrance et les larmes.

Elle n'entend presque pas la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant, ni les pas qui se rapprochent. Cependant, elle sent une masse s'assoir sur le lit et soulever avec douceur son barrage protecteur de coton.

Luna. La lumière dans la pénombre.

_« Rien ne sert de panser, immortelle est la plaie ». _

Le reste des vacances se font dans une totale illusion. Pansy remonte doucement la pente. La drogue est moins régulière, mais l'alcool subsiste. Pansy a peur. Elle est effrayée. Mais Luna est toujours là, serrant sa main.

Puis, la rentrée. Pansy refait surface. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Sa chute est en suspension.

Un soir, le sommeil ne vient pas. Pansy se lève, Pansy a besoin d'air. Comme une enfant, elle marche avec légèreté dans le parc. Il fait frais, mais l'air semble serein. Puis, elle la voit.

Ginny est adossée à un arbre, et une expression de dégout forme un rictus sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçoit Pansy. Elle est cruelle. Et plus belle que jamais.

Malgré tout, la Serpentard s'approche. Luna est une force positive mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont Pansy a besoin.

Elles restent assises pendant des secondes, des minutes, des heures. La nuit obscure n'élude pas ce mystère. Le silence est pesant, presque insoutenable. Elle la regarde. Elles se regardent. Se jugent, se toisent, de tout leur amour, de toute leur haine. Des contradictions sur les visages.

Elles s'embrassent. Passionnément, brutalement, cruellement. Mélangeant mépris et douceur. Elles se perdent, se découvrent et s'empoisonnent.

Pansy voit enfin la lumière. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny l'entraîne dans de sombres abysses. On appelle ça l'homophobie.

- Non ! NON ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne suis pas bizarre ! Ne t'approche plus de moi. Tu me dégoûtes.

Des mots crachés comme du venin, poignardant Pansy. Elle reste seule dans cette herbe humide, mélange de rosée matinale et de larmes amères. Pansy est une ruine de souvenirs, une marionnette jetée au vent.

Ses démons refont surface. Et la ronge.

* * *

_Voilà, ce n'était pas un chapitre joyeux mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire même si certains passages ne me plaisent pas. Donc comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il y aura encore un chapitre._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir (même les négatives qui me permettent de m'améliorer). A bientôt._


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous, me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre. Je viens de passer mon écrit de français alors je suis plus motivée que jamais pour mes fictions. Concernant Fleurs de Printemps, le chapitre 3 devrait arriver dans la semaine prochaine mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, je ne suis pas inspirée..._

_Sinon, pour A bout de souffle, le dénouement final arrive enfin. Et je vous préviens, ce n'est pas joyeux. Dans le chapitre précèdent, c'était principalement centré sur Pansy mais cette fois c'est Ginny qui parle. Comme toujours, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Damien Saez._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'été est calme. L'air se fait plus doux, l'herbe légèrement grillée par la chaleur se donne une couleur cramoisie, et le Terrier reste identique, fidèle à lui-même. Les uniformes sont remplacés par des vêtements légers, les livres et autres fournitures semblent abandonnés dans des recoins de chambre et Ginny se sent bien. Elle rayonne, tel un soleil orangé.

Tous les soucis de l'année passée sont oubliés, elle est bien décidée à ne pas penser à Pansy jusqu'en septembre. Comme si elle devait se soucier d'une sale _gouine_. Elle court à travers les champs, enfant éternelle. Elle s'empiffre de glace à la fraise. L'espace de quelques semaines, elle redevient innocence malgré sa cruauté, malgré la tornade qu'elle a provoqué. Elle danse, tourbillonne et regarde le monde à travers ses yeux dorés. Mais toujours, Ginny est seule.

Le soir tout est différent. La fenêtre est ouverte, les couvertures sont au sol, des glaçons reposent sur son front et pourtant, elle étouffe. Une boule désagréable persiste dans son ventre, torturant ses entrailles. Elle est en sueur, crois mourir. Car le soir, elle s'autorise à penser.

La nuit est pire. Moments de détresse où Ginny perd le contrôle. Ses rêves -ses cauchemars ?- paniquent ses tristes habitudes, la réveillant en pleurs. Pansy est toujours là, dans son sommeil.

Certaines nuits la détruisent.

_Pansy me parcourt du regard. Est-ce l'enivrement du post-sexe ou est-elle toujours aussi belle ? Les frissons glacent ma peau brûlante. L'ensemble de mon corps est enflammé en fait. Pansy est une magicienne. Elle parvient à me faire sentir vivante, même quand mon âme et ma conscience sont déjà mortes. Car oui, je suis détruite._

_Pansy m'embrasse. Doucement, violemment. Un mélange impossible. Pansy est un oxymore. La princesse lumineuse de mes nuits. Après les spasmes, l'extase._

_Je frémis et pose un regard de tendresse sur mon amante. Mais soudain, j'ouvre la bouche, choquée. Pansy a disparu._

_A la place se tient une créature d'une noirceur égale au charbon, difforme et monstrueuse. Elle m'observe, me toisant de ses pupilles rouges, abominablement effrayante. Je prends peur, tente de reculer, mais me retrouve acculée contre un mur. Elle se rapproche, presque rampante, doucement. Je sens son souffle, une odeur entêtante de vanille me prenant à la gorge. Je sens que je vais avoir mal, je la vois déjà ouvrir sa gueule pleine de dents..._

Ginny se réveille, est trempée, de sueur sans aucun doute. Elle angoisse en repensant à son rêve. Mais cela confirme une chose : Pansy est un monstre. Une bête effrayante qui ne faut pas approcher, une _sale_ lesbienne.

* * *

Le mois de juillet passe si rapidement que Ginny est surprise par l'arrivée des hibous qui apportent les documents scolaires.

- Maman, ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour recevoir la liste des fournitures ?

Molly hausse les épaules, indifférente. Elle ne reconnaît plus sa propre fille, son enfant, son amour de Ginny. A la place, elle voit une adolescente perturbée, se clouant dans une fausse joie solitaire depuis le début de l'été. Devant les autres membres de la famille -car elle ne voit plus ses amis- elle est joviale et enthousiaste, mais dès que vient le soir, Molly l'entend pleurer ou gémir dans son lit.

Elle attrape la lettre du hibou qui semble bien fine pour une liste de manuels et d'instructions. D'ailleurs, elle ne porte pas le sceau de Poudlard. A la place, on peut voir un P en cire, qui ferme l'enveloppe blanchâtre. Molly hausse un sourcil interrogateur et ouvre le fameux courrier.

Elle parcourt rapidement les lignes, mais se fige en milieu de lecture. Sa main droite tremble. Sa main gauche lâche la feuille qui s'écrase comme une plume sur le sol en bois. Molly s'écroule plus qu'elle ne s'assoit sur une chaise. Ginny la regarde, surprise, et l'interroge du regard.

Avant que sa mère est pu prononcé le moindre mot, elle attrape le courrier qu'elle commence à lire à haute voix, comme pour se rassurer que rien n'est grave, que rien ne sera tragique. Mais dès les premiers, un malaise l'envahit.

_FAIRE-PART DE DECES_

_Monsieur Cassius Parkinson et son épouse, Madame Rose Parkinson_

_ainsi que tous leurs proches_

_ont la douleur de vous faire part du décès de Pansy Parkinson._

_Leur fille bien aimée, décédée le 30 juillet 1997, à l'âge de 17 ans._

_Les obsèques auront lieu le mercredi 10 août 1997_

_à l'église de Sainte Shollow, au village de Fagley-le-Haut._

_Nous vous serons reconnaissants d'être présents. _

_Nos humbles remerciements._

Le trou noir. Ginny plonge dans les ténèbres, incapable de s'en sortir.

Le mutisme.

Ses parents pleurent.

La faim.

Le dégoût de manger.

Les hurlements.

Les vomissements.

Soudain, Ginny explique. Tout. Ses peurs, ses démons intérieurs, ses colères, sa haine, ses troubles. Son amour, surtout. Sa honte d'être différente. Peur des regards, des rejets, des insultes. Sa descente aux Enfers. _Leur_ descente aux Enfers. Elle raconte ses rêves, ses fantasmes, ses cauchemars. Elle n'omet aucun détail, ils ont le droit de savoir, ils _doivent_ savoir.

Ginny pleure. Elle se frappe. S'insulte.

_Comment peut-on s'en sortir seule quand on a 17 ans ? Quand on est seule et sans espoir ? Quand on est la cause de tous les tourments, de toutes les tortures, de tous les crimes ?_

* * *

Pansy est belle, dans son linceul blanc, pure comme jamais. Ginny a toujours envié la beauté de Pansy. Maintenant, elle envie sa mort.

Au fond d'elle-même, Ginny sait que quelque chose s'est brisé. _Je crois que ça s'appelle un cœur_. La mise en terre se fait dans un silence pesant, insoutenable. Après avoir déposée des lys blancs dans le sombre trou, Ginny s'écroule au sol. Peu importe si elle salit sa robe, peu importe si elle dérange les autres, peu importe si ce n'est pas conventionnel. Ginny est détruite. Comme elle a détruit Pansy, sa meilleure amie, son amour, l'être à qui elle tenait, comme elle l'a fait souffrir jusqu'à la réduire au néant.

Le néant.

_« Tu le sais bien, on est vivant, tant qu'on est inconscient... a bout de souffle. »_

L'homophobie est un dérivé du racisme. Une haine immense qui détruit des vies et des personnes. L'homophobie est un virus, une pourriture malsaine qui ne devrait pas exister. Chaque être humain possède un cœur, mais les homophobes sont aveugles. Ils ne voient pas les appels au secours, et pire que ça, ils les rejettent.

Chaque humain a le droit d'aimer la personne qui lui convient. Les homosexuels ne choisissent pas de devenir ce qu'ils sont, ils tombent simplement amoureux. Et contrairement aux homophobes, ils décident d'aimer pour lutter contre le mépris. L'aversion qu'ils ressentent envers ses humains -qui n'ont rien commis de répréhensible- est puérile, indécente et inadmissible.

Les homosexuels sont condamnés avant même d'avoir pu s'exprimer, avant même d'avoir pu se défendre. La différence dérange. Les homosexuels sont traités de marginaux et pourtant, ils sont comme les hétérosexuels. Ils vont à l'école, ils travaillent, ils mangent, ils ont des amis, ils aiment et ils vivent. Pansy était comme Ginny.

La plus anormale dans cette histoire, c'était l'homophobe.

_L'amour reste l'amour. L'intensité ne sera pas différente en fonction du sexe de l'un ou de l'autre._

* * *

_Voilà, la fin de mon histoire. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre qui est vraiment, mais vraiment sombre. Se mettre dans la peau d'une homophobe n'est pas facile, parce que malgré tous ses regrets, Ginny n'est pas excusable pour autant._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review avec vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir._


End file.
